Jóia
by Naru-L
Summary: A.U. Sempre ouço dizerem que a vida é cheia de complicações que os leva a atos desesperados, mas neste mundo dominado pelos homens, como ousam dizer que tem uma vida difícil?


**Jóia**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer – **Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, mas... Ainda posso usá-los como vitimas para minhas idéias maldosas... Err...

**Fanfic – **Naru L

* * *

**Sempre ouço as pessoas dizerem que a vida é difícil, cheia de pequenas complicações que nos levam a atos desesperados, mas o que eles entendem de dificuldades?**

**Neste mundo dominado pelos homens, onde as mulheres não passam de um objeto para lhes proporcionar prazer e conceber filhos, como ousam dizer que tem uma vida difícil? Que são levados pelos acontecimentos a cometerem atos hediondos contra outros?**

**Nasci a pouco mais de vinte anos atrás nesta terra esquecida pelos deuses onde a sina daqueles que nascem mulheres é crescer para se tornar uma escrava, sujeita ao humor e vontade daquele que a adquirir.**

_**Sem vontade própria. **_

_**Sem chance de escolher seu futuro.**_

_**Sem perspectiva de receber amor.**_

**- Meus pêsames por sua perda, Inu no Taisho-sama.**

**Levanto meus olhos, encarando aquela cena com a costumeira expressão fria. Um homem de meia idade que nos visitou algumas vezes está parado na frente do homem a meu lado, ignorando minha presença completamente. Uma mulher de aparência frágil, trajando uma roupa totalmente preta está parada alguns passos atrás dele, os olhos fixos no chão sem que ninguém se preocupe em lhe dirigir um segundo olhar. Outra escrava. Outro pobre ser nascido mulher sujeito ao destino de ser um alguém sem futuro ou vontade própria.**

**Desvio meus olhos para o caixão a poucos passos de distancia, aproximando-me lentamente para observar o rosto pálido daquele que repousa ali. Meu peito se aperta, minhas mãos se apertam, mas estranhamente não consigo derramar uma lágrima sequer. Não que eu seja uma pessoa conhecida por me desfazer em lágrimas a cada coisa que acontece, mas imagina-se que perder seu 'dono' e esperar pelo que acontecerá a seguir seja algo que deixa qualquer um preocupado.**

**Talvez ter 'contribuído' para sua morte prematura tenha me deixado desse modo.**

**Ignorando os olhares furtivos sobre mim, estendo a mão para o rosto frio e inexpressivo, posso ouvir os sussurros que este gesto provoca, mas os ignoro. A única pessoa cujos comentários e olhares me importavam já não está aqui. **

**Sorrio comigo mesma, triste e quase imperceptivelmente, pensando no que ele diria se eu me atrevesse a tal ato enquanto estava vivo.**

**- Por que está sorrindo, Kikyou? – A voz ríspida soa quase sussurrada as minhas costas – Acha que porque Sesshoumaru está morto não precisa mais se comportar com decoro?**

**- Sinto muito, Inu no Taisho-sama – Murmuro, afastando-me lenta e silenciosamente até uma das muitas cadeiras vazias no canto da sala. Sei que ninguém irá se aproximar ou sentar a meu lado. Sou apenas uma escrava sem importância.**

_Sim, meu nome é Kikyou. Simples e apenas Kikyou. Escravas não têm o direito de ter um nome de família ligado ao seu. Como eu disse, neste país nascer mulher é a maior desgraça. As vezes penso que se não fosse a perspectiva de ganhar algum dinheiro, meu pai teria expulsado minha mãe quando ela deu a luz a uma menina._

_Não foi fácil crescer em uma casa onde minha existência era completamente ignorada, minhas roupas tinham pertencido a outra pessoa antes de chegar em minhas mãos, meus sentimentos eram ignorados, era proibida de falar sem que alguém me dirigisse a palavra primeiro e brincar com meu próprio irmão se houvessem pessoas por perto._

_A meus olhos era apenas um estorvo na vida de minha família, alguém que existia apenas para que eles pudessem ter algo em troca quando chegasse o momento. Um investimento que poderia ser muito lucrativo se bem elaborado. Contando desse modo parece que penso ser diferente de todas as outras escravas, e talvez eu seja. Elas estão conformadas com seu destino, eu sempre quis mais._

_Eu queria poder falar, brincar, correr, sem me preocupar com o que os outros pensavam. Eu queria ter direitos iguais aos dos homens. Eu queria ter controle sobre minhas ações. Eu queria... Entregar meu corpo e coração ao homem por quem me apaixonasse e não a aquele que oferecesse o maior lance._

_Infelizmente, como era de se esperar, nada disso aconteceu. Quando completei dezesseis anos o isolamento terminou e fui obrigada a aprender a me comportar como uma 'jóia'. Esse foi o nome que esta sociedade idiota criou para as escravas. Um belo eufemismo para designar aquelas que devem ser bonitas, bem comportadas, silenciosas... Um casco vazio, impedida de ter pensamentos próprios, e cujo valor era definido por sua aparência._

_Não há sonho, desejo ou vontade que suporte o desprezo. Os tapas que meu pai não hesitava em desferir em minha face quando achava que eu o estava desafiando foram um grande estímulo. Depois de algumas semanas cheguei à conclusão que era mais fácil fazer sua vontade, tornar-se uma jóia valiosa o suficiente para ser transferida a meu novo lar o mais rápido possível. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que conviver com aqueles olhos negros me seguindo em todos os lugares, apenas aguardando uma oportunidade para me castigar por não me comportar como ele esperava._

_Um ano depois, quando consideraram que eu estava pronta para ser uma 'jóia', meu pai organizou uma festa para apresentar seu maior tesouro à sociedade. Quando aquela noite chegou, eu já não apresentava mais a vivacidade do passado, como planejado tinha me tornado alguém que sorria quando o momento pedia por essa reação... Alguém treinada para responder a estímulos e agradar seu dono._

_Foi com mórbido prazer que vesti o fino kimono de seda comprado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Foi com frieza e gestos calculados que desci as escadas e caminhei de cabeça erguida em meio ao grupo de homens presentes no local. Foi com alegria que fiquei parada ao lado do homem que chamava de pai, esperando que minha vez de ser 'posta a venda' chegasse. Um sorriso tímido e calculado curvou meus lábios enquanto ele apresentava seu pequeno tesouro._

_Pela primeira vez na vida eu não sentia medo, nojo ou apreensão pelo destino que me esperava. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que aquela vida que levara até aquele dia... Qualquer homem seria melhor como companhia do que aquele que chamava de pai._

_Um último resquício de liberdade vibrou dentro de mim e quando fui empurrada gentilmente para que desse um passo a frente, levantei meus olhos, observando o amontoado de homens que olhavam para mim como se avaliassem um cavalo. Senti meu estômago revirar, e ignorando qualquer das regras aprendidas no último ano, fitei cada um dos rostos de expressões luxuriosas que me observavam até encontrei um par de orbes quase douradas fixos em mim sem apresentar nenhuma emoção._

_Meu corpo inteiro se retesou, e quase sem perceber, voltei à postura inicial: Cabeça baixa, olhos fixos no chão. Meu coração batia rápido e eu não conseguia mais ordenar meus pensamentos, fossem para desafiar meu pai ou fazer o que ele desejava. Apenas fiquei parada sob a luz intensa, ignorando os murmúrios do grupo a minha frente, sentindo aquele olhar queimar minha alma. Toda coragem que eu sentira até poucos segundos desapareceu, mal conseguia ouvir as palavras que meu pai pronunciava, cada vez mais animado com as ofertas subindo._

_O resto da noite passou em um piscar de olhos, meus pensamentos pareciam travar uma pequena batalha enquanto eu me deixava ficar na parte reservada as outras 'jóias'. Parte minha queria que o dono daqueles olhos fosse meu 'dono' e outro se revoltava por ser obrigada a passar por aquela situação humilhante. Meu pai mal me dirigia olhares, quanto mais palavras, animado demais pela quantidade de pessoas conversando, e suponho fazendo ofertas, por sua 'jóia'._

_Quando a quantidade de pessoas começou a diminuir pude finalmente respirar aliviada. Quase que instintivamente procurei pelo rapaz que vira antes, olhando para mim como seu eu já lhe pertencesse, um suspiro inaudível e desapontado deixando meus lábios ao não encontrá-lo em meio à meia dúzia de pessoas que ainda continuavam conversando no grande salão._

_Uma das outras garotas tocou meu braço, indicando a aproximação de meu pai com os olhos. Ele sorria satisfeito pela primeira vez desde que eu podia lembrar e aquilo quase fez com que eu esquecesse a razão de tal comportamento. Aquela pequena parte em mim que sempre quisera sua aprovação vibrou, e eu me levantei, exibindo meu melhor sorriso que desapareceu rapidamente ao ouvir suas palavras._

_- Você finalmente foi de alguma utilidade. – Ele continuou sorrindo, ignorando o efeito de suas palavras sobre mim ou as outras garotas – Consegui muito mais do esperava... Só os deuses sabem o que aquele homem viu em você com tantas jóias melhores aqui._

_Não sei da onde tirei forças para continuar com a expressão serena em meu rosto, o mesmo meio sorriso nos lábios, e minhas mãos na mesma posição delicada de antes ao invés de estrangulá-lo como desejava por ousar me tratar daquela forma na frente de desconhecidos... Talvez a perspectiva de que logo não precisaria mais vê-lo._

_- Fico feliz pelo senhor._

_Minha voz soou calmamente e pude ouvir os passos das outras garotas se afastando rapidamente. Sabia que sentiam pena de mim, mas eu não me importava. Provavelmente teriam um destino igual ou pior do que o meu nos anos que se seguiriam._

_Ele sorriu novamente, daquele modo distorcido e perturbador. Virou-se, começando a se afastar sem dizer mais nada e sem saber o que fazer, apressei-me a segui-lo. Trombei com as costas maciças quando ele parou repentinamente, quase me derrubando no processo e me encarou com raiva, sem se preocupar em me ajudar a permanecer em pé._

_- O que acha que está fazendo, sua idiota?_

_- Seguindo o senhor para casa, meu pai. – Minha voz não passou de um sussurro, podia sentir as poucas pessoas voltando sua atenção para nós e a ultima coisa que desejava era que ele começasse um escândalo em público._

_- Você vai ficar aqui. Esperando que seu dono a leve para sua nova morada._

_- Mas... – Levantei a cabeça, encarando-o confusa. Minha voz falhou ao ver a raiva tomar conta dos olhos negros – Tenho que voltar... Pegar minhas coisas... Despedir-me de minha mãe..._

_- Não há nada lá que seja seu! - Ele me interrompeu, dando um passo em minha direção – Como ousa uma idiota como você me questionar?_

_A voz masculina ergueu-se, soando quase como o rugido de uma fera enraivecida. Dei um passo para trás o que serviu apenas para deixá-lo mais irritado e erguer o braço, pronto para desferir tapa em meu rosto. Eu sabia que ninguém viria em meu socorro, se dentro de nossa casa ninguém ousava desafiá-lo, muito menos desconhecidos o fariam._

_Sem outra alternativa fiz a única coisa possível, fechei os olhos. Não queria ver os olhares sobre mim quando ele me derrubasse com outro de seus conhecidos tapas. Tentar acalmá-lo apenas o faria ficar mais nervoso por ser contrariado em meio a desconhecidos._

_Quando não senti o impacto de sua mão, meu corpo não foi jogado ao chão, e a sensação de minha face ardendo não veio, a curiosidade foi mais forte que o orgulho e abri meus olhos... Apenas para encontrá-lo parado a minha frente, quase no mesmo lugar de antes, mas a diferença era que naquele momento havia um outro homem entre nós, segurando o pulso de meu pai com firmeza e, consequentemente, impedindo-o de me bater._

_- O que acha que está fazendo?_

_- Punindo essa garota abusada! O que ela pensa que é para—_

_- Minha._

_Estremeci ao ouvir aquela simples palavra ser pronunciada com tanta firmeza. Tudo o que podia ver eram as costas masculinas, cobertas por um paletó de aparência fina, cabelos de um estranho tom quase prateado desciam pelo tecido enquanto ele continuava segurando o pulso de meu pai com força. Não consegui reconhecer o dono daquela voz grave, e estava surpresa demais para conseguir me mover._

_- Ela—_

_- Não é mais da sua conta o que ela faz ou não. – O rapaz o interrompeu, soltando seu braço e empurrando-o para longe – Recebeu seu dinheiro. A garota é minha agora... Você não tem direito nenhum de sequer levantar a voz para ela._

_A voz fria, falando aquelas palavras calmamente, soou estranha a meus ouvidos. Ninguém ousara sequer contrariar qualquer ordem que meu pai desse, quanto mais tratá-lo como alguém inferior. Sorri, exultando por poder presenciar aquilo o que apenas o enraiveceu ainda mais. _

_Novamente o som de fera enlouquecida partiu de sua garganta e ele deu um passo em minha direção. O rapaz o segurou pelo colarinho, erguendo-o do chão e pude respirar aliviada novamente._

_- Qual parte do 'a garota agora é minha' você não entendeu?_

_- Ela ainda é minha filha! – Cobri os lábios com as mãos, chocada por ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras, em outra circunstância aquilo teria sido um sonho se tornando realidade. - E por sua causa—_

_- Sua culpa! – O rapaz o soltou, deixando-o cair de joelhos. O movimento havia sido repentino demais para que ele pudesse prevê-lo – Eu avisei para não tocá-la._

_- Certo. – Observei quase com pena meu pai se levantar lentamente, arrumando as roupas sem voltar a olhar em minha direção – Não voltarei a olhar, me aproximar, ou sequer dirigir a palavra a sua propriedade._

_- Adeus. – a voz masculina encobriu a minha quando falamos a mesma palavra em uníssono._

_Baixei as mãos lentamente, observando meu pai se afastar. Surpresa por parte de mim se sentir triste com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo... Inconscientemente sempre desejei sua aprovação... Apenas mais um de meus sonhos impossíveis de serem alcançados._

_Meu corpo se negava a se mover, consegui apenas continuar de pé, esperando quase que com medo que o rapaz desconhecido se virasse para que eu pudesse finalmente descobrir sua identidade._

_- Acho que não temos mais o que fazer aqui. – Ele falou calmamente, virando-se quase que em câmera lenta. – Acho que podemos ir para casa. _

_Arregalei os olhos, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem ao reconhecer aqueles olhos quase dourados._

_- Está se sentindo bem?_

_- Sim... Eu—_

_- Ótimo, siga-me._

_Pisquei, observando-o se afastar sem conseguir me mover. Pensei em dizer que não me sentia tão bem, mas as palavras que deixaram minha boca foram bem diferentes:_

_- Não me disse seu nome._

_Ele parou e por um momento tive medo que apesar dele ter impedido meu pai de me bater fosse fazer o mesmo por meu atrevimento em questioná-lo. Baixei a cabeça, antes que ele se virasse e foi com surpresa que ouvi um som que lembrava vagamente a de um riso divertido._

_- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru e o seu?_

_Ergui a cabeça lentamente, encarando-o em silêncio por alguns minutos. O tom de voz continuava o mesmo que ele usara para falar com meu pai, a expressão continuava a mesma que eu vira rapidamente horas atrás. Não havia pistas para saber o que ele pensava do que eu tinha feito... Nada além daquele som baixo que eu não tinha certeza de ter partido dele ou de minha própria imaginação._

_- Kikyou. Meu nome é Kikyou._

_Ele concordou com um aceno e deu-me as costas novamente._

_- Acho que podemos ir agora, Kikyou._

_Sem outra alternativa, eu o segui. Meu destino estava selado, a cruel realidade havia esmagado todos os meus delírios de liberdade._

_Sesshoumaru havia entrado em minha vida como um cavaleiro de armadura branca, mas não permaneceria assim por muito tempo. Não porque ele fosse mau. Não porque agisse como meu pai, mas... Simplesmente porque me dera esperança de que as coisas podiam ser diferentes e... Não transformara nenhum sonho em realidade._

**- Sesshoumaru era tão jovem... **

**- Estranho morrer assim de repente, Inu no Taisho disse que ele tinha boa saúde...**

**Ao ouvir as palavras proferidas próximas a mim meu corpo se encolhe instintivamente. Mais uma vez sinto meu coração apertar por aquilo que fiz, mas as lágrimas que esperava derramar não aparecem e eu apenas deixo meus olhos pousarem no caixão novamente. Talvez eu tenha derramado todas ontem à noite ao descobrir o que ele estava fazendo...**

**É comum nessa sociedade que os homens escolham apenas uma escrava, uma jóia que tem que se manter perfeita e realizar todos seus desejos. De uma maneira destorcida ao comprar uma jóia ele se torna fiel a ela... Em outro lugar isso seria chamado de casamento. Só existem alguns detalhes que separam nossos costumes desse relacionamento.**

**A mulher é criada para atender todos os desejos de seu futuro dono. É exibida como qualquer mercadoria quando completa dezessete anos e consequentemente trocada por dinheiro, terras ou outros bens, tudo depende de quanto vale. Seja pelo que é capaz de fazer, seja por sua aparência física. Não aprendemos a ler, esse é um direito dos homens, afinal para que uma jóia precisaria saber ler?**

**O outro pequeno detalhe é que ela é obrigada a dar filhos, um menino como primogênito de preferência, a seu dono, em troca de sua fidelidade. Se isso não acontecer em um período de quatro anos ele tem o direito de escolher uma nova jóia fazendo com a antiga o que bem entender. **

**Na maioria das vezes jóias descartadas são vendidas novamente, por um valor muito abaixo do primeiro, ou deixadas de lado como escravas sexuais ou empregadas.**

**Eu suportei ser uma escrava sem direitos. Suportei que ele nunca sentiria algo por mim além de desejo e posse. Suportei a verdade que ele me via como apenas mais uma de suas propriedades, mas... Ao ver uma lista de 'casas de leilão' sobre sua mesa na noite anterior... Entendi os comentários trocados entre ele e o pai nos últimos meses.**

**Sesshoumaru estava procurando por outra jóia, eu provavelmente seria substituída. Ao que parecia não fazia diferença para ele que não houvessem se passado os quatro anos que a lei descrevia.**

**Eu havia deixado de lado todos os meus sonhos, planos, oportunidades para ficar a seu lado e ele me retribuía escolhendo uma substituta sem que eu soubesse. Provavelmente planejava me matar, esse era o único modo de adquirir outra jóia sem que o período de quatro anos expirasse.**

**Essa traição foi demais para mim, e sem pensar duas vezes, quando todos os empregados foram dormir e ele disse que eu deveria encontrá-lo em seu quarto, eu... Corri até a cozinha e preparei dois copos com algo que acabaria com toda aquela farsa. Não pretendia continuar viva depois de sua morte, mas... Em um descuido ele ingeriu o liquido sem que eu percebesse... E tudo acabara antes que eu pudesse perceber.**

**Não houve nada que me avisasse do que estava acontecendo. Em um momento ele estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, esperando que eu decifrasse as letras, corrigindo pacientemente quando eu cometia um engano e no próximo... Apenas silêncio.**

**Quando percebi que não escutava sua voz por um período grande demais, ergui meus olhos do livro, quase sorrindo ao vê-lo recostado nos travesseiros, as pálpebras fechadas, a expressão serena... **

**Naquele momento eu não mais me lembrava de sua traição, apenas queria ficar a seu lado. Fechei o livro, deixando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira e apoiando as mãos no peito musculoso aproximei meus lábios dos dele.**

**Pulei da cama ao senti-los frios, a ausência de movimento no peito masculino... Arregalei os olhos, procurando pelos copos na mesa ao lado da cama e só então percebi que um deles estava vazio. Voltei minha atenção para o homem deitado a meu lado, a mesma expressão serena no rosto... Um grito escapou de meus lábios sem que eu notasse, minhas pernas falhando em sustentar o peso de meu corpo enquanto meus olhos não conseguiam deixar a figura deitada na cama.**

**Quando outros gritos seguiram o primeiro, lágrimas percorriam meu rosto impedindo que eu continuasse a observar a prova de meus atos impensados. Logo pude ouvir as batidas na porta, vozes chamando por ele, mas não consegui ter outra reação além de continuar de joelhos chorando copiosamente.**

**Pessoas passaram por mim, algumas trombando com minhas costas ao correrem em sua direção e eu continuei parada, apenas chorando, meu corpo sendo sacudido pelos soluços enquanto eles tentavam em vão trazê-lo de volta a vida.**

**- Parece que não perdi o evento principal... – Pisquei, erguendo os olhos para a figura conhecida – Você parece bem, achei que a encontraria chorando.**

**- Jóias não devem demonstrar sentimento em público.**

**- Você não é uma jóia comum, Kikyou.**

**- Tenha mais respeito, InuYasha-sama, é seu irmão naquele caixão.**

**- Meio-irmão. – Ele deu de ombros, deixando-se cair na cadeira a meu lado – Nunca fomos próximos, por que acha que eu me daria ao trabalho de fingir algo só porque ele não está mais entre nós?**

**- Respeito. Decoro. – Proferi as palavras pausadamente, desviando meu olhar para as pessoas cumprimentando Inu no Taisho – Se não por Sesshoumaru, por seu pai.**

**- Minha presença aqui é em respeito ao velho. Ele não tem direito a me pedir mais do que isso.**

**- Sempre o egoísta mimado.**

**- Sempre desafiadora demais para uma jóia.**

**Mordi o lábio inferior, contendo a resposta que ameaçou escapar. InuYasha, o meio-irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru, sempre despertava o pior de mim. Ele parecia se divertir vendo meu comportamento desastroso, sempre se esforçando para que eu deixasse cair minha máscara de indiferença e agisse livremente...**

**Livre... Livremente... Liberdade.**

**Algo que sempre desejei. Algo que Sesshoumaru nunca me deu. Algo que InuYasha me ofereceu... E eu recusei em nome dos sentimentos que nutria por seu irmão... Se naquela época eu soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria teria aceitado aquela proposta e partido com ele.**

**Sesshoumaru estaria vivo e com outra jóia, e eu teria conseguido aquilo que desejava: Liberdade. Mas naquela época eu ainda acreditava que ficaríamos juntos, que ele queria que ficássemos juntos... Mesmo que eu continuasse a ser sua propriedade... Mesmo que eu continuasse sendo apenas... Uma jóia.**

**InuYasha sempre fora o filho rebelde, filho da segunda jóia que Inu no Taisho tomara depois que a mãe de Sesshoumaru cometera suicídio, e sua própria mãe não tivera um destino muito melhor: Izayoi fora morta ao tentar fugir do pais. **

**O garoto rebelde e mimado esquecia de sua origem nobre e estava sempre escapando para atividades ilícitas, como ajudar jóias a fugir. InuYasha costumava dizer, sem se importar com quem estivesse por perto para ouvir, que nenhuma mulher deveria viver sob as regras arcaicas de nosso país. **

**Inu no Taisho sempre fora competente em esconder as ações do filho mais novo, assim como qualquer boato que pudesse surgir de seus discursos veementes contra as regras que obrigavam as mulheres a viverem como escravas sem vontade.**

**Sesshoumaru dizia que desde criança, o irmão sempre causava confusão, trazendo apenas vergonha a família. Irritava-se, não com o comportamento e idéias diferentes de InuYasha, e sim com a maneira quase displicente com que o pai o tratava. InuYasha nunca fora verdadeiramente castigado ou punido e isso acima de tudo incomodava o irmão mais velho.**

**Os dois sempre foram como água e azeite. Tão parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo... Pareciam viver em mundos diferentes apesar de nascidos com o mesmo sangue.**

**Sesshoumaru ajudava o pai a cuidar dos negócios da família, enquanto o irmão continuava com sua vida dupla. Talvez esse tenha sido o fator que nos aproximou, apesar de ser homem. Sesshoumaru, assim como eu, não era completamente livre... E fora exatamente isso o que me aproximara, e ao mesmo tempo afastara, de InuYasha.**

**- O velho decidiu o que vai fazer com você?**

**Pisquei, forçando-me a prestar atenção nas palavras de InuYasha.**

**- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido... – Comecei lentamente, meus olhos acompanhando o movimento de pessoas - Inu no Taisho-sama não me comunicou sua decisão, duvido que tenha tomado uma tão rapidamente.**

**- Sabe que ele provavelmente vai vendê-la novamente, não sabe?**

**- Provavelmente.**

**- Não está preocupada com seu futuro?**

**- Jóias não possuem futuro.**

**Respondi calmamente, deixando o silencio cair sobre nós por alguns minutos. Sabia que ele logo descobriria outra maneira para tentar me provocar, e tudo que me restava era usufruir desse pequeno intervalo para descansar.**

**- Por que não aceita minha proposta?**

**- Proposta? – Repeti, virando-me para fitá-lo.**

**- Eu posso tirá-la do país... **

**Ele parou de falar quando algumas pessoas passaram por nós, o que serviu apenas para me deixar mais confusa. InuYasha nunca guardava segredo de seus atos.**

**- Do que está falando afinal?**

**InuYasha fez um gesto discreto, pedindo silencio e aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim, quase murmurando as palavras.**

**- Esqueceu da proposta que lhe fiz ano passado? – Tocou meu rosto, rápido demais para uma carícia e demorado demais para que eu não percebesse. – Posso tirá-la do país, arrumar uma nova identidade... Você seria livre.**

**Fechei os olhos, afastando-me rapidamente de seu toque como se tivesse sido queimada por ele.**

**InuYasha me dissera palavras parecidas no ano anterior... Oferecera a realização de meu sonho e eu recusara. Em troca da realidade que vivia.**

_Era uma tarde como todas as outras, eu permanecia sentada na varanda, concentrada em lutar com as agulhas de tricô que uma das empregadas me presenteara quando me ouvira reclamar do tédio de ficar sozinha._

_InuYasha estava mais uma sendo detestável. Permanecia sentado a pouca distância, rindo a cada vez que eu fazia uma careta por não conseguir acertar um ponto simples que pensara ter conseguido aprender na semana anterior. A cada riso debochado eu sentia meu corpo ficar mais tenso, e esforçando-me para ignorá-lo acabava perdendo a concentração e acertando meus dedos com a ponta da agulha, mordendo os lábios para conter as palavras que certamente a deixariam._

_Depois de uma hora naquele passatempo que mais parecia uma tortura, podia sentir meus dedos latejando de dor e joguei as agulhas a meu lado, desistindo de fingir estar ocupada para mantê-lo afastado._

_Achei estranho o modo como ele permaneceu em silêncio, fitando o horizonte como se nunca houvesse visto um pôr-do-sol em sua vida, mas estava feliz demais por deixar de ser o alvo de seu divertimento para me importar com o que ele podia estar pensando._

_- Você não gostaria de ser livre?_

_A pergunta repentina me pegou desprevenida e a única reação que consegui ter foi virar-me para encará-lo, repetindo a ultima palavra que ouvira._

_- Livre?_

_- Sim, livre. – Ele sorriu e pela primeira vez pude ver seu rosto sem a costumeira expressão de troça ou descaso. – Não a incomoda viver com alguém apenas porque ele a comprou?_

_- Eu queria sair de casa, meu pai não era uma companhia muito agradável._

_Sei que aquilo não era exatamente um segredo, muitos pais desprezavam filhas mulheres, mas esse não era um assunto que eu costumava discutir com quem me dirigia a palavra. Sesshoumaru imaginava como fora minha vida anterior, mas nunca tocara no assunto, por que eu estava ali sentada com meu 'inimigo' contando coisas pessoais?_

_- Entendo._

_Estreitei os olhos, suspirando. Ele nunca entenderia minha vida ou razões! Não passava de um garotinho mimado que vivia às custas do pai, sem trabalhar, apenas farreando todas as noites e desaparecendo ocasionalmente por meses._

_- Você nunca vai entender minha vida porque é homem! – Levantei apressada, derrubando as agulhas no processo. – Tem uma vida privilegiada e não se importa com ninguém. Como pode dizer 'entendo' com toda essa calma?_

_- Nem tudo é o que parece a primeira vista... – InuYasha virou o rosto em minha direção, os olhos iluminados pela pouca luminosidade do pôr-do-sol tornando-se ainda mais dourados. – Se me conhecesse saberia que eu a entendo melhor do que pensa._

_- Você precisaria ser uma jóia para me conhecer! – Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo ao perceber que minha voz se elevara – E conhecer você é uma possibilidade tão remota quando impensável para mim. – Completei antes de virar-me para entrar._

_- Não respondeu se gostaria de ser livre._

_Parei, sem me virar, tentada a ignorá-lo, mas sabia por experiências anteriores que isso apenas o faria se tornar mais insuportável da próxima vez que nos encontrássemos._

_- Eu já sonhei em ser livre, hoje... Hoje quero apenas viver. – Tentei entrar, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo a mão dele estava segurando meu braço, impedindo que eu me afastasse. – Solte-me ou vou gritar._

_- O que sente por Sesshoumaru?_

_- Eu... – Parei de falar, estreitando os olhos levemente. – Isso não é da sua conta! – Tentei me soltar o que serviu apenas para que ele me abraçasse. Abri a boca, pronta para cumprir minha ameaça e gritar até que alguém aparecesse quando o rosto dele se aproximou do meu._

_- Qual o problema com você, mulher? Não sabe responder perguntas de modo civilizado?_

_- Você está me machucando. – Minha voz soou ríspida e baixa, competindo com as batidas aceleradas de meu próprio coração em meus ouvidos. Era estranho sentir outro homem tão perto de mim, sua respiração em meu rosto. – InuYasha... Por favor... – Cerrei as pálpebras, tentando controlar o tremor que percorria meu corpo._

_Por alguns minutos tudo que pude ouvir foi o som de nossas respirações em conjunto com as batidas aceleradas de meu coração. Meus traiçoeiros olhos se abriram novamente, encontrando aqueles orbes dourados refletindo as mesmas sensações conflituosas que percorriam meu corpo._

_Baixei a cabeça, incapaz de suportar o peso daquele olhar. Eu não devia... Não podia me sentir daquele modo com InuYasha... Pertencia a outro homem em todos os sentidos da palavra, e como se apenas isso não fosse o suficiente... Eles eram irmãos._

_Um alarme soou em minha mente, finalmente despertando-a do torpor que se encontrava e consegui mover minhas mãos até seu peito e empurrá-lo. Em outras circunstâncias isso seria inútil, mas ele parecia tão distraído quanto eu, e esse simples movimento acabou nos separando._

_- Nunca mais coloque suas mãos sobre mim. – As palavras deixaram meus lábios rápidas, baixas, e para minha própria surpresa, quase com raiva. InuYasha não tinha o direito de me fazer sentir aquelas coisas. – Eu te odeio._

_Afastei-me alguns passos, surpresa com aquela última frase. Eu não o odiava realmente, apenas... Estava apavorada. O que InuYasha me fizera sentir com apenas um abraço, Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru!_

_Deslizei as mãos sobre meus braços e cintura, onde as dele haviam tocado como se quisesse me livrar de algum tipo de sujeira invisível. Pude ouvi-lo suspirar, um estranho som de desprezo ecoando em meus ouvidos enquanto ele se afastava._

_Por que eu não conseguia me livrar daquela sensação?_

_- Poderia ter evitado isso se respondesse minha pergunta._

_Levantei a cabeça, estreitando os olhos. Como ele ousava falar daquele modo depois de ter me atacado? Como ele ousava não estar tão descontrolado quanto eu?_

_- Eu realmente odeio você!_

_- Ótimo, isso quer dizer que possui sentimentos. – InuYasha sorriu daquela desprezível maneira cheia de descaso e tive que fechar minhas mãos para não atacá-lo fisicamente – Agora comporte-se como uma boa jóia e responda minha pergunta. – Ele girou os olhos quando não respondi, e cruzando os braços na frente do peito, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e repetiu a pergunta. – O que sente por meu irmão?_

_- Gratidão. – A palavra deixou meus lábios sem que eu percebesse, ignorei o olhar de joça e as palavras continuaram a fluir sem que eu precisasse pensar. Essa era a resposta que eu costumava dar a mim mesma todas as vezes que essa mesma dúvida me assaltava. – Sesshoumaru me deu muito mais do que eu podia imaginar ganhar como uma simples jóia._

_- Menos liberdade._

_- Eu nunca pedi por liberdade._

_- Então é apenas uma garota idiota, conformada com seu destino de ser um objeto de decoração? – Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Desapontador... Pensei que tinha um cérebro... – Sorriu novamente, fitando-me com odiosa superioridade. – Talvez conviver com o controlador Sesshoumaru tenha acabado com seu espírito. Já me disseram que ele—_

_- Cale a boca! Não ouse falar dele desse modo! Você não é bom o suficiente sequer para pronunciar o nome dele! – Parei de falar, percebendo que estava quase gritando. Cobri os lábios com as mãos, surpresa demais por ele ter conseguido me fazer explodir daquela maneira._

_- Então você o ama. _

_- Deixe-me em paz, InuYasha._

_- Prove que não está completamente morta por dentro e ao menos diga em voz alta o que sente por Sesshoumaru. – Sem que eu percebesse, ele havia se aproximado de mim novamente, suas mãos delicadamente tocando meu rosto. - Diga o que sente e eu a deixarei em paz._

_- Não preciso provar nada a ninguém. – As palavras deixaram meus lábios rapidamente, podia sentir meu corpo paralisado novamente e minha única esperança era afastá-lo com frases dessa vez. – Especialmente a você._

_InuYasha sorriu em silêncio, pisquei sem saber o que ele faria a seguir e quase senti minhas pernas amolecerem quando vi o rosto masculino se aproximar do meu novamente. Abri a boca, tentando pedir para que se afastasse, mas minha voz desaparecera, fechei os olhos sentindo a respiração quente tocar minha pele, os lábios dele a centímetros dos meus._

_- Ele nunca vai amar você. – Abri os olhos novamente, surpresa com aquelas palavras murmuradas em um tom quase magoado. – Sesshoumaru nunca vai apreciá-la pela mulher que você realmente é... – Estremeci, sentindo a caricia do polegar dele em meu queixo e tudo que pude fazer foi continuar parada – Ele nunca vai sentir por você o que eu sinto. _

_- Eu não... – Parei de falar ao sentir os lábios dele cobrindo os meus, Ofeguei, surpresa demais com o gesto. Minhas pálpebras se abriram totalmente, apenas para baixarem lentamente enquanto o beijo continuava sem que eu pudesse, ou quisesse, interrompê-lo, mas tão rápido quanto havia começado, acabou e antes que eu percebesse InuYasha havia se afastado._

_- É uma pena que a única mulher que eu realmente queira salvar esteja fora do meu alcance. – Ele sorriu, começando a descer os degraus que separavam a varanda do jardim. _

_Ainda em choque pelo que tinha acontecido, continuei parada apenas observando-o caminhar para longe de mim. Toquei meus lábios, ainda sem acreditar que ele realmente havia me beijado em um lugar aberto onde qualquer um dos empregados poderia ver._

_Desabei sobre a mesma cadeira que ocupara há pouco tempo atrás, os olhos fixos na figura que se afastava, tentando inutilmente trazer de volta aquela raiva que sentira a pouco, mas tudo o que podia lembrar eram as palavras dele._

"_- Ele nunca vai sentir por você o que eu sinto."_

_Fechei os olhos, tentando em vão apagar aquela lembrança, mas a lembrança do beijo voltou a minha mente e eu os abri novamente. InuYasha havia desaparecido de meu campo de visão, deixando para trás uma verdade que eu sempre soubera e não queria admitir._

_Eu realmente amava Sesshoumaru e nunca seria correspondida. Ele nunca deixaria de me ver como mais uma de suas propriedades... E eu acabara de afastar com as duas mãos aquilo que sempre desejara: A promessa de amor e liberdade com que sempre sonhara._

_Depois daquele dia, InuYasha desaparecera por meses sem dar noticias de seu paradeiro... Até a noite que Inu no Taisho fora chamado as pressas a embaixada e tudo viera a tona quando Sesshoumaru adiara nossa aula noturna para ajudar o pai a livrar o irmão mais uma vez e acabara dividindo o segredo que a família escondia._

_InuYasha ajudava escravas a deixarem o país. Começara logo após a morte de sua mãe, ajudando escravas que sofreriam maus tratos de seus donos e há poucos anos começara a ajudar jóias que não haviam sido vendidas ainda._

_As palavras dele naquela longínqua tarde fizeram sentido finalmente:_

"_- Nem tudo é o que parece a primeira vista... Se me conhecesse saberia que eu a entendo melhor do que pensa."_

_Um mês depois quando ele retornara a casa da família eu o vi com outros olhos, não era mais apenas um garotinho mimado, mas alguém que lutava pelo que acreditava._

_Nossas discussões diminuíram, mas mesmo assim nos mantínhamos afastados quando sozinhos._

_Algumas verdades são fortes demais para serem ignoradas..._

**- Kikyou?**

**- Sim?**

**- Sesshoumaru não está mais aqui, você poderia—**

**- Não. – InuYasha se afastou de mim como se aquela simples palavra o tivesse machucado. – Sinto muito... Não consigo pensar em nada nesse momento, InuYasha.**

**Virei-me lentamente em sua direção, tentando descobrir o que ele sentia por trás daquela aparente máscara de indiferença. Era sempre assim, ou estava agindo como um maluco irresponsável ou como um idiota frio e sarcástico. Talvez ele nunca deixasse de ser aquele garotinho egoísta que ficava contrariado aos menores detalhes que não saiam de acordo com seus planos.**

**- Não temos muito tempo, se o velho resolver vendê-la...**

**- Será meu destino como uma jóia sem dono.**

**- Como pode... – Ele começou e parou, percebendo que estava começando a chamar a atenção dos presentes ao discutir comigo publicamente. – Dane-se. – Levantou, agarrando minha mão no processo e puxando-me pela sala em direção ao pequeno cômodo do lado direito.**

**- Pare com isso, todos estão olhando para nós. – Ignorando minhas palavras, ele me empurrou para dentro da pequena sala e fechou a porta depois entrar.**

**- Como pode ficar lá sentada, todos ignorando sua existência, sua dor por ter perdido alguém que ama?... Como pode me dizer com essa expressão fria que não se importa com o que diabo vai lhe acontecer quando todo esse show terminar?**

**Pisquei, surpresa com aquelas palavras. Ele não estava pensando apenas em si mesmo, mas em mim... Como eu poderia lhe dizer que não me importava com meu destino exatamente porque havia perdido aquilo que amava?**

**- Uma jóia sem dono não tem futuro... – Sorri, pela primeira vez naquele dia, erguendo a mão direita quando ele ameaçou me interromper. – Assim como uma mulher que não pode ser amada não tem vida.**

**- Kikyou...**

**- Eu o amava tanto – Murmurei, parando qualquer que fossem as palavras que ele pensava em pronunciar. – Desisti de tanto para poder ficar a seu lado e... – Minha voz falhou, desacostumada a expressar o que sentia, mas forcei-me a continuar. - Fui a culpada por sua morte.**

**- Do que diabos está falando? O velho me disse—**

**- Sesshoumaru estava procurando outra jóia. – O sorriso continuou em meus lábios enquanto as palavras deixavam meus lábios sem que eu pudesse pará-las. Respirei fundo, ignorando o silêncio que se seguiu – Você tinha razão, ele nunca me viu como algo além de um objeto... Acho que perdi o valor...**

**- Kikyou... – Ele se aproximou e eu me afastei, sentando na primeira coisa que colidiu contra minhas pernas no processo.**

**- Eu não pretendia viver, mas acho que você tinha razão quando disse que meu cérebro não funciona de modo apropriado.**

**- Como?**

**- Veneno. – Respondi simplesmente, sem poder encará-lo. Não queria ver o desapontamento em seus olhos, não queria vê-lo sair dali para contar meu crime aos outros. – Eu fiquei ao lado dele, eu o amei e... Não me importei de viver sem amor, sem liberdade, mas... Ser trocada desse modo... Eu... Eu...**

**- Fuja comigo.**

**- O que? – Levantei a cabeça, surpresa e confusa. Qualquer que fosse a reação que eu esperava de InuYasha, uma nova oferta de liberdade não estava entre eles. – Do que está falando?**

**- O médico da família examinou o corpo antes que ele fosse preparado para o velório, é apenas uma questão de tempo até que descubram o que aconteceu. – InuYasha ajoelhou-se a minha frente, segurando minhas mãos – Essa é a razão de meu pai não ter falado com você ainda sobre o que acontecerá com você... A pena por assassinato é... A morte.**

**Sorri, balançando a cabeça suavemente. InuYasha estava preocupado, tentando de todas as formas me consolar e salvar. Parte de mim conseguia entender, ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por seu irmão. Se ao menos a vida houvesse sido justa e diferente... Se eu o houvesse encontrado antes de ser entregue a Sesshoumaru... InuYasha me oferecia tudo o que eu desejara antes, quando era jovem e sonhadora...**

**Agora... Agora era tarde demais.**

**- Eu quero morrer, InuYasha.**

**- Não. Você está apenas chocada com tudo o que aconteceu. – Ele levantou, ainda segurando minha mão. – vou tirá-la daqui.**

**- Eu planejava morrer ontem à noite... – Apertei sua mão, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele parou e olhou para mim, chocado e surpreso pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecia. Sorri, forçando-me a continuar – Não quero continuar sozinha. Eu pretendia... Morrer também, mas as coisas saíram do meu controle e...**

**- Eu vou ficar com você.**

**- Você que não está pensando direito agora. – Soltei sua mão, levantando-me – Com a morte de Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho vai precisar de sua ajuda para—**

**- Eu não sei nada sobre negócios, nunca quis aprender. – Ele me interrompeu – Nunca quis minha posição nessa casa e certamente não aceitarei substituir o filho perfeito.**

**- InuYasha, pare.**

**- O velho com certeza vai esperar que o enterro seja concluído para tomar providencias contra você, provavelmente não possui provas o suficiente ou não a deixaria andar livremente. – A mão dele procurou a minha, apertando-a calorosamente – Direi a ele que você não se sente bem, vai explicar seu desaparecimento...**

**- InuYasha—**

**- Pegue o que quiser e espere por mim hoje à noite, vou tirá-la do país antes que ele possa colocar as mãos em você.**

**- Não entende o que eu fiz?**

**- O período de quatro anos não terminou, se Sesshoumaru estava procurando outra jóia não ia rezar para que você tivesse uma morte natural! – InuYasha se afastou parecendo irritado por ter que me explicar coisas tão obvias. – Você apenas o matou antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer o mesmo com você!**

**- Eu não queria viver.**

**- Bem, mas está! – Ele quase gritou, virando-se para me encarar com um brilho perigoso no olhar. Dei um passo para trás, afastando-me de seu toque – Se seus planos não deram certo é porque tem que continuar viva.**

**- Ou morrer pelas mãos de outra pessoa.**

**- Chega, Kikyou! – Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado – Aceitei sua decisão porque sabia que não podia competir com o que sentia, mas agora acabou. – Baixei a cabeça, incapaz de pensar em algo para calá-lo – Sesshoumaru está morto e você não, e se depender de mim vai continuar assim.**

**- Está certo, InuYasha. Farei como deseja.**

**- Você não entende, Kikyou... Eu já vi mortes sem sentido demais nessa família, não deixarei que mais uma aconteça. – Ele se aproximou de mim novamente, passando um braço sobre meus ombros e puxando meu corpo contra o seu – Perdi pessoas que amava sem que houvesse nada que eu pudesse fazer... Eu era fraco demais... – Ele fez uma pausa e mesmo sem nomes sendo pronunciados eu sabia que falava de Izayoi. – Eu me tornei forte, salvei centenas de mulheres e ainda não consigo dormir a noite sem ter pesadelos... Eu tenho que salvar a mulher que amo.**

**- Eu disse que farei o que você quer... – Sorri fracamente, tocando seu rosto suavemente. Não havia palavras que eu pudesse dizer a ele para consolá-lo. – Não precisa mais tentar me convencer.**

**- Espere aqui, vou falar com o velho e dizer que você não se sente bem.**

**Concordei com um aceno, deixando-me cair na cadeira novamente. Pude ouvir os passos se afastando e a porta sendo aberta e fechada. Suspirei, fechando os olhos. Estava cansada demais para pensar em mais algum detalhe, InuYasha parecia tão determinado a me salvar e eu não encontrava forças para lutar.**

**Sesshoumaru era minha força.**

**Não percebi quanto tempo se passou antes que InuYasha voltasse, e me escoltasse até a porta onde um dos velhos empregados nos aguardava. Parei repentinamente quando ele apertou meu braço e o fitei confusa quando ele aproximou o rosto do meu, fingindo arrumar o xale de lã em minhas costas e ombros.**

**- O enterro será pela manhã. Jaken vai ficar a sua porta a noite inteira, se não se sentir bem, chame-o. Você não irá ao cemitério com o resto da família, vai aguardar minha chegada com ele e então iremos até lá para a cerimônia. – Pisquei sem entender e ele baixou o tom antes de continuar – Conheço a fraqueza de Jaken, será fácil distraí-lo com os outros fora de casa.**

**- Sim, InuYasha-sama.**

**Ele terminou de prender o xale e afastou-se, empurrando-me gentilmente na direção do criado que nos lançava olhares desconfiados. Quando parei a seu lado ele começou a caminhar, resmungando algo que ignorei. Apenas o segui de cabeça baixa, tentando me proteger do vento gelado que soprava enquanto cruzávamos as poucas quadras até a casa da família.**

**Nunca me senti miserável, covarde ou traidora. Seja quando resolvi seguir as instruções da tutora apenas para acabar com as surras de meu pai... Ou quando fui apresentada como um cavalo de raça na casa de leilão... Mas este momento, este dia era diferente... Pela primeira vez sentia que havia falhado com meu destino como mulher e como jóia.**

**Sesshoumaru planejara me substituir, eu o matara por não conseguir suportar aquilo que considerava uma traição e agora... Agora estava fugindo com seu irmão apenas para salvar minha vida sem sentido... Era quase como se o traísse duas vezes.**

**Acenei para Jaken quando ele abriu a porta, e ignorando o que quer que ele estivesse falando adentrei na casa, seguindo para o pequeno quarto ao lado do principal que Sesshoumaru costumava ocupar.**

**Separei umas poucas roupas e pertences, deixando-os dobrados em cima da pequena cama. Franzi o cenho ao perceber que não possuía nada onde pudesse guardá-los. Encarei a porta que levava ao quarto principal e por alguns momentos me senti como uma intrusa no lugar que vivia há anos. Sabia que ele tinha algumas malas guardadas e poderia pegar uma delas, mas não seria direito pegar algo dele para...**

**Balancei a cabeça, envergonhada com minha própria covardia. Estava começando a inventar desculpas para não entrar naquele quarto novamente. **

**Na noite anterior quando perceberam que nada podia ser feito para trazê-lo a vida um dos empregados lembrara de minha existência e me retirara do local. Entrar naquele cômodo novamente seria...**

**Respirei fundo, forçando-me a caminhar até a porta e abri-la. Não podia deixar minha mente me enganar dessa forma. Havia dito a InuYasha que partiria com ele, isso implicava em deixar tudo para trás: A escravidão, minha vida com Sesshoumaru, o assassinato... Tinha que deixar tudo preparado para quando ele chegasse, de outra maneira quem poderia saber o que aconteceria com InuYasha se fosse pego tentando me ajudar a fugir?**

**Entrei no quarto, evitando olhar para a grande cama que ocupava a parte central. Abri as portas do guarda roupas, procurando a menor mala que houvesse ali. Tentando me concentrar em fazer apenas o necessário e sair dali o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível. **

**Estendi a mão para o interior, puxando a pequena mala de viagem e estreitei os olhos ao ver um pequeno livro, fechado com uma fita vermelha no meio das roupas. A capa parecia estranhamente familiar e por um momento pensei que alguém houvesse pego o livro que eu deixara sobre a cama na noite anterior e o houvesse guardado... Mas quem guardaria um livro no armário e ainda se daria ao trabalho de envolvê-lo em uma fita?**

**Deixei a mala no chão e estendi minha mão para o pequeno volume, e ao tocá-lo percebi se tratar de um livro novo, apesar de ser do mesmo que aquele que Sesshoumaru utilizava para me ensinar a ler por mais de um ano.**

**Abracei o livro contra o peito, instintivamente virando-me para encarar aquilo que evitara até aquele momento. A cama vazia banhada pela fraca luz da lua. Quase podia ouvi-lo falando comigo, calmamente ensinando-me a juntar todos os pequenos e complicados símbolos para que pudesse decifrá-los.**

_- Eu não consigo! – Suspirei frustrada, tentando fechar o livro._

_- Bobagem, apenas precisa de prática. – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no meio do livro, marcando a pagina. – Impaciente._

_- Estou convencida de que sou burra! Deve ser a razão para que impeçam mulheres de estudar!_

_Ele deu um de seus raros e inexplicáveis sorrisos e tirando o livro de minhas mãos e voltando a abri-lo._

_- Pare com essa conversa, você não é burra. – Segurou o livro na minha frente, apontando para a linha de símbolos – Conhece essas palavras, agora tente novamente com calma._

**Sorri comigo mesma com as lembranças. O começo havia sido difícil e frustrante, mas como tudo o que ele fazia acabara dando certo. Eu conseguia ler razoavelmente bem depois de quase um ano de prática e incentivo. Quando tudo parecia difícil demais, eu me lembrava daquele pequeno meio sorriso com que seria recompensada e me esforçava a continuar. Sesshoumaru era sempre tão carinhoso quando estávamos sozinhos. Era quase como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente daquela que mostrava as outras pessoas...**

**_Por que ele compraria um livro novo se já possuía um?_**

**A pergunta se repetiu em minha mente até se transformar em uma resposta diferente: _Pela mesma razão de buscar outra jóia quando já tinha uma._**

**Fechei os olhos, aproximando-me da cama, quase podia sentir o toque das mãos dele sobre as minhas, forçando-me a acompanhar os símbolos que ele mostrava. Sua voz corrigindo gentilmente quando eu cometia um engano...**

_**Por que as coisas tiveram que terminar desse modo?**_

**Sentei na beirada da cama, pousando o livro sobre o colo, minhas mãos acariciando a capa saudosamente. Na pequena confusão da noite anterior eu acabara perdendo o livro de vista... E agora encontrava um novo...**

**Estreitei os olhos, observando um pequeno papel dobrado sob a fita. Reconheci a caligrafia e a palavra ali gravada.**

'**À minha preciosa Kikyou'**

**Meus olhos se abriram em surpresa enquanto minhas mãos instintivamente pegavam o pequeno papel e o desdobravam.**

'_**Agora já não falta muito tempo para que você consiga ler sem minha ajuda. Não posso negar que parte de mim está ressentida por esta ser mais uma das coisas que você poderá realizar sem minha ajuda, mas a outra parte está extremamente feliz por você ter feito tanto progresso.**_

_**Imaginar sua expressão quando puder ler estas palavras faz valer a penas qualquer pequeno ressentimento que eu tenha por razões egoístas.'**_

**Sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e tenho que parar para enxugá-las antes de continuar.**

'**_Observei-a em silêncio tantas noites enquanto você dormia, tentando adivinhar qual seria o presente que eu poderia lhe dar quando completasse vinte e um anos. Eu sei o que pensa de objetos, jóias e outras coisas que podem ser compradas... Imagino que isso lhe traga recordações nada agradáveis, mas imagino que isso é algo que você irá apreciar.'_**

**As lágrimas se tornam cada vez mais intensas e as enxugo com as costas das mãos a cada meia dúzia de palavras tornando o ato de ler a carta cada vez mais difícil. Por que eu tinha que encontrar isso agora quando palavras de carinho já não tinham serventia? **

**Fecho os olhos por alguns momentos, apertando a folha com força contra o peito, quase como se nesse pequeno e inútil gesto pudesse abraçá-lo novamente. Lendo essas palavras, aquilo que me enfurecera e decepcionara na noite anterior parecia tão sem sentido... Meus atos pareciam tão mais tenebrosos...**

'_**Sei que deve ter perguntado a si mesma, assim como muitas vezes perguntou a mim, a razão de ensiná-la a ler com tanto afinco, mas logo tudo ficará claro. **_

_**Era tudo parte do grande plano.**_

_**Tudo parte do seu presente.'**_

**Parte? **

**Balanço a cabeça levemente, cada vez mais confusa. Como aprender a ler podia ser apenas parte do meu presente? Aquilo era algo que eu sempre desejara, desde criança. Ser capaz de ler e aprender coisas. Ser tratada como igual e não inferior.**

'_**Seus progressos foram tantos que acho que não resistirei em lhe entregar isto antes de seu aniversário.**_

_**Meu pai foi informado que deveria incluí-la no testamento. Quando você terminar de ler essas linhas não apenas saberá ler como todos os homens como também deixará de ser apenas uma jóia.**_

_**Na semana de seu aniversário viajaremos para o exterior e você deixará de ser propriedade minha para se tornar minha esposa.**_

_**Será uma troca justa não acha? **_

_**Você foi exclusivamente minha até agora, nada mais justo que eu me torne seu também.**_

_**Acho que depois disso não existe mais nada para ser dito.**_

_**Então vá em frente, abra esse livro e veja com seus próprios olhos o presente que a aguarda. Tenho esperado ansiosamente, por tempo demais, apenas para ver a felicidade em seu rosto.**_

**_Sesshoumaru.'_**

**Minhas mãos se atrapalham para desfazer o fino laço que fecha o livro, Folheio as páginas conhecidas, a procura de algo que pudesse não ter entendido nas incontáveis vezes que fizera o mesmo ao lado dele.**

**Esfreguei os olhos, erguendo o livro em uma tentativa de enxergá-lo melhor e vi com surpresa uma pagina cair em meu colo. Peguei-a novamente, com as mãos tremulas, sem conseguir entender como um livro novo estava se despedaçando daquele modo e só então percebi que não era uma pagina do livro e sim duas folhas dobradas. **

**Abri-as rapidamente, passando os olhos várias vezes pela primeira sem conseguir entender realmente seu significado, e então as palavras em cima chamaram minha atenção:**

**Carta de alforria.**

**Senti como se uma mão invisível apertasse meu pescoço quando o significado de tudo aquilo me atingiu. Ele não pretendia me matar como eu apressadamente concluíra.**

**Agora tudo fazia sentido, as constantes discussões dele com Inu no Taisho, as listas de casas de leilão sobre a mesa do escritório.**

**- O que eu fiz?**

**Deixei-me cair sobre a cama, os soluços deixando meus lábios, mais altos que na noite anterior. Como eu pudera cometer esse engano? Por que não continuara a confiar em Sesshoumaru?**

**- Kikyou? – Ouvi a voz de InuYasha e ergui a cabeça, virando-me para a porta que separava meu quarto daquele. O vi se aproximar de mim sem que eu tivesse forças para pronunciar alguma palavra enquanto era sacudida pelos soluços e sentia minha visão cada vez mais embaçada pelas lágrimas até que tudo a minha volta não passasse de um borrão sem forma ou cor.**

"**-O que foi que eu fiz?"**

'**_Na semana de seu aniversário viajaremos para o exterior e você deixará de ser propriedade minha para se tornar minha esposa.'_**

**FIM **

**_

* * *

N.A. – Resposta ao desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics   
_**

**_Por favor, sem ameaças de morte!_**

**_O final é esse mesmo porque uma das regras era que ele fosse ambiguo, ou seja commais de uma interpretação. _**

**_Espero que gostem, mesmo sendo tão tremendamente triste. ( Culpem a Lally que criou o desafio :D )  
_**

**_Beijos, _**

**_Naru _**


End file.
